Kiss This
by reenactor43
Summary: AU Songfic. Song by Aaron Tippin. Calleigh gets cheated on by Jake, and meets Eric, who works as a bartender. T for safety.


**KISS THIS**

**SUMMARY: JAKE AND CALLEIGH GET ENGAGED, BUT JAKE CAN'T KEEP HIS EYES FROM WANDERING, AND CHEATS ON HER. CALLEIGH CONFRONTS JAKE, WITH ERIC, THE BARTENDER, AS A WITNESS. ENJOY!!!**

Eric Delko was looking forward to the end of his shift, which was almost in sight. Then the strangest sight he had ever seen came into his barroom. A woman dressed in a long white wedding dress walked in as best she could and sat down on a stool. She started tearing up, then a few escaped and splashed on the hard wood of the bar. Eric, though he didn't know her, decided to try his best to comfort her. "Hey, miss. Is everything alright?" She looks up and offers a watery smile. "Yes and no. I just found out that my fiancee cheated on me a couple of months ago, then he left me at the altar. I just want to forget him." Eric chooses to help her out somewhat. "Well, miss, my name's Eric and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" "Well, Eric, I will have a whiskey, double, no ice please." Eric smiles. "Sure thing." The next thing they knew, you-know-who shows up. Jake comes in the bar, looking for Calleigh, who spots him and hopes that he doesn't spot her.

**NOW THE SONG BEGINS....**

_She was a woman on a mission  
Here to drown him and forget him  
So I set her up again to wash him down_

_She had just about suceeded  
When that low-down, no good, cheater  
Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd_

Jake comes over, in his tuxedo, and begins profusely apologizing. (It is here that Eric learns the name of the one he is waiting on; Calleigh.) Jake keeps it up, repeating over and over again that he loves her and no one else, and that he would always lover her no matter what. Calleigh isn't convinced. Besides, Jake couldn't keep his eyes off other ladies in the bar.

_Aw, he was laying it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love_

Cal decides she has had enough.

_Oh, but I never will forget  
When she stood up and said  
"So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss  
and make up, doncha?"  
That's when she said,_

She stands and calls Jake out for every offense he has commited against her, starting with cheating on her, and then leaving her at the altar.

_"Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing for you to do  
You just come over one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
And kiss this goodbye"_

Eric is watching Calleigh attack Jake mercilessly, and is growing amused by it. Eric had the following thoughts. 'That's right, girl! Stand up for yourself! Give it to him! He deserves every last bit of it!' Eric suddenly leaves the bar, as the former couple take it outside to finish their arguement.

_Well, the next thing I recall  
She had him backed against the wall  
Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was puttin' him in his place  
And I mean, right up in his face  
Dragging him down a list of done me wrongs_

_Well, it was just about now  
That a crowd gathered round  
They'd come to watch him  
Pay for his every sin_

_She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done,  
She rared back and she let him have it again, man  
She said, she said..._

__

_"Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing for you to do  
You just come over one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
And kiss this goodbye"_

_"Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing for you to do  
You just come over one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
And kiss this goodbye"  
Kiss this goodbye  
(See ya)_

Eric pulls up in his muscle car, a 1964 split-window Corvette. He stops beside Calleigh and rolls down the passenger window. "Hey, Calleigh, need a ride?" She turns and jumps into Eric's car, and they drive off together.


End file.
